


【翔润】il nome della rosa（6-10）

by Dorisss0203



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorisss0203/pseuds/Dorisss0203
Summary: *预警见前文，有车。





	1. 【翔润】il nome della rosa*（1-5）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *是一个有点长的竭尽所能狗血故事，真的很沙雕也很雷，SJ两人都不是初次注意。不是纯粹意义上的纯爱剧情，当然也会有车。  
*OOC，架空年下伪骨科，22S&29J，大学刚毕业的翔和留学归来的建筑师润。没谈过恋爱也没学过建筑，都是瞎掰出现bug还请谅解。  
*注意❗：含非SJ、但有其中一方参与的性/描/写，要是不能接受真的请及时退出，总之不要骂我。
> 
> 关于xgg15岁的形象当然是bug，抱歉。

001  
太近了。  
年轻人温热的呼吸打在他的嘴唇，一片软乎乎的奇妙触感好似天使的亲吻。羽毛般飘忽不定却又轻柔舒适，松本微眯着眼睛想要躲开，却正好对上那人丰厚而呈心形的唇瓣。  
对于樱井翔来说，它们过于柔软和红润了。  
他精神恍惚。松本听见自己沉闷的心跳声，仿佛要冲出胸膛般律动着。  
——想要亲吻。  
过去耀眼的金色在他眼前晃荡，记忆迷了他的眼睛，松本觉得自己宛若行走在云端。耳边是飘忽不定的风声，不时呼啸着掠过窗棂，混着樱井低沉的声音。介于少年和青年之间的人完全脱离了变声期，丝滑悦耳的男低音扫过他的鬓发传入颅内，击打着他的意志，在本就颤抖的心灵里荡起冲击的水纹。  
樱井抓住他的手腕，掌心的炽热仿佛能一直温暖到他冰凉的指尖。  
他说，请哥哥帮我保守秘密。  
片刻的沉默之后，樱井直视他的眼睛，夹杂着松本熟悉的光彩，却又瞬间遁入深沉的黑暗。  
樱井的叹息拂过他的唇，我是真的很喜欢她。  
“润君。”

002  
松本从来没想过会亲自撞破一件情事。  
空气里弥散着混浊不安的气息，他深吸了一口气，脚底像是生了根般伫在门外。  
透过门缝传来隐隐约约麝香的味道，松本不自主地屏气凝息，落下的行李箱把手划破凝滞的气息，在箱身敲出一道清脆的金属声。  
宅子的隔音效果很好，这点他一直都清楚。  
如果不是樱井偶然留了一道空隙，他也不会将那人粗重的喘息和女人湿.软的呻.吟听得如此清晰。粘腻的水声和肉体的拍打声响在他的耳侧，理智告诉松本赶紧离开为上，但他却推开了那扇半掩着的门。  
鬼使神差地，下一刻他就对上了樱井的眼睛。  
那双染上情欲的眼眸还是松本七年前熟悉的模样，深沉的纯黑倒映出他惊愕的脸。狼狈不堪。  
樱井变化很大。  
他第一时间竟然是为那头金发惋惜。  
两人沉默着对视，樱井衣衫不整，深色领带被扯到肩上揉成了不堪的形状。松本震惊之余才迷糊地想起自己应该做点什么，努力不去看挂在对方身上的女人，他尴尬地咳了一声，转身离开的时候却听到对方微弱的呼唤。  
“……抱歉。”  
松本顿了一下，没有回头。他盯着花纹繁复的地毯，深色的布料让他想起樱井汗湿的领口。快步离开并且带上门的时候他张了张嘴想说点什么，嗓子干涩得让他想要干呕，失礼之至地留给那人一个落荒而逃的背影。  
为什么会来到这里呢？  
他想，苦闷从心底缓缓弥漫，毒药般浸泡着他的五脏六腑。松本弯下腰，眼前发黑几乎晕倒。  
樱井隔着房门叫女孩的名字，穿着女仆装的少女脱力瘫软地靠在他的身上。  
他听见了，也许房子没有他记忆里那般隔音良好。  
“润子，润子。”

003  
他不知道自己是怎么回到房间的。意识回到身体的时候他发现自己正对着卧室的墙壁发呆。  
伍尔芙。  
七年不见。多么神奇的数字。  
面对不存在的污渍，松本苦涩地想，他还是该死地爱着樱井翔。  
那时候樱井才十五岁。  
当然是不伦的情感。禁忌，自然。所以他选择逃离，独自一人踏上异国他乡的街道，偶尔也承受过陌生男女的情欲，在高潮的边缘被过剩的多巴胺和肾上腺素冲昏了头的时候他会幻想自己真的可以忘记樱井翔。  
如此耀眼的年龄。闪光的少年扑到他怀里撒娇，肆意挥洒的青春色彩仿佛渗入了他的灵魂，叛逆时期染过的那头金发让他似一只幼狮，毛茸茸的可爱外表下隐藏着天生的王者气息。  
樱井从来没有推开过他，松本昏昏沉沉地想，脑袋像被搅过一半的糨糊卡在半中央。  
——哪怕在他最叛逆的时候，樱井还是心甘情愿对他敞开怀抱，小心翼翼地收起全身上下的尖刺，展示脐环的时候也怕松本担心，“不疼的。”  
他那时是怎么回应的？  
伸手去碰了下闪闪发光的水钻，松本露出兄长的温和笑容，恰到好处地表示支持，“小翔真的长大了。”  
樱井笑出一口白牙，下巴尖得一下一下扎进他的心，毒瘤般的感情让他撕开流血的伤疤，疼得抽搐却还是忍不住去触碰少年。揉了揉那头意外柔软的金发，松本笑着在心底说着最温柔的情话，“哥哥要去意大利留学了。”  
学建筑？  
小狮子鼓起脸颊，一脸舍不得他的样子可爱得紧。松本轻轻戳了戳他的额头又马上收回手，生怕自己得寸进尺染上毒瘾，最后还是举着白旗，带着点期待却不敢直视樱井的眼睛，“等我回来。”  
樱井知道他跨越兄弟的禁忌感情吗？  
他多么可悲，这辈子唯一爱上的竟是自己同父异母的弟弟。  
“最喜欢润君了。”

004  
“松本少爷，”敲门后管家递过一支玫瑰，“这是樱井少爷给您定的花。”  
玫瑰。  
他沉默着接过花束，娇嫩的花瓣上还挂着露珠，显然是刚刚从花园里采的。过分艳丽的红色张牙舞爪，顶端的部分有些发黑，如他的心那般沉闷而鲜血淋漓。  
樱井特意为他包好了送来，他自然不会自恋到幻想对方的示爱，特别是在撞见那人和家里的女仆偷情之后。  
女仆。这其实也不失为一件好事。  
松本想，喝了口水压下口腔发涩的不适感，他至少知道对方不会喜欢男人。七年前樱井还太过年幼，他无法判断对方的亲情之余，甚至幻想过他们抛开兄弟身份在一起的未来——但是现在就足够了。  
……宁可选择下人吗。  
润子。松本想起那时樱井喊的名字，心脏被揪起，痒得让他不耐。他看了看时间，发觉天色已晚。松本到达的时候已接近黄昏，他拎着行李箱就撞见了在储藏室偷情的弟弟之后逃到房间把自己也锁了一个多小时。  
该用餐了。门外候着的管家对他说，樱井少爷在等您。  
没错了。松本想着，下定了决心。  
他明白樱井的意思，将玫瑰十分爱惜地插在花瓶里。樱井暗示他，under the rose。*  
“我会保守秘密的，翔君。”

005  
七是孤独。*  
纵然松本是艺术生，他的数学也告诉过他这一点。  
在留学七年之后回到日本，他也是希望能借机真的让自己孤独下去，不再对自己的亲人存有觊觎之心。  
落座之后樱井刻意坐在他对面，露出过去他熟悉的笑容，阳光得仿佛没有落得半点阴翳。松本静静看着他，挂上他一贯的礼貌微笑，在今天前他从来没有想过自己会将这副假面对上樱井——那可是他的小翔，松本咬着嘴唇思忖，那个刚来到松本家忽闪着大眼睛，对着他未来的哥哥露出两颗仓鼠般可爱门牙的小孩子如今已经大学毕业迈入社会，而他也将近跨进三十代的门槛。在国外的时候他也忍不住向友人夸耀樱井优异的成绩，真正长大的成年人用西装收敛了自己的锐气和尖爪，眉眼却依旧锐利动人，松本为他自豪的同时也无可救药地更加沉迷。  
不可以，他反复警告自己，如果注定没法彻底断绝这份禁忌的感情，那他绝对不可以让樱井知道。  
他承认自己外在的魅力，但是这依然是凸显着他的可悲。樱井灵活掌控着话题，笑着凑过来握住他的左手腕，“哥哥还是这么帅呀。”  
“你怎么突然叫我哥哥？”  
松本不动声色地想要挣开他的禁锢，但樱井力度大得让他甚至有些疼痛，只好用另一只手揉乱他打理好的黑发，“放手啦，你这样我怎么吃饭。”  
隔着桌子他被樱井拉得有些硌人，对方似乎注意到了他的不适，放下餐具绕到他身边，但牵着松本的手一直没有放开。  
放轻了力道，松本这才发现管家早已离开，偌大的餐厅里只有他们两人。樱井凑到他身边，对上松本飘忽不定的视线，“请哥哥帮我保守秘密。”  
他突然发现，就像破开一直以来悬着的迷雾，他和樱井也差了七岁。  
七是孤独。  
“润君？”  
他脱力般地靠在椅背上，“好。”

*标题为意大利语，“玫瑰的名字”。  
*under the rose，在西方文化里暗指“守口如瓶”，玫瑰也作为保守秘密的象征，词源来自拉丁语的sub rosa。  
*七是孤独，这个概念出自森博嗣《全部成为F》，把1到10分成两组数字，相乘的结果不可能相等，原因是7的倍数在这十个数里只存在一个。


	2. Chapter 2

006  
他从来没想过事情会变成这种无可挽回的地步。  
樱井离他很近，前所未有得近——他现在和他最亲爱的小翔，自己名义上的弟弟，以负距离相拥着。  
做过一轮之后樱井在他体内缓慢地抽动着，一下一下抵到花心，他甚至能够感到自己颤抖紧缩的内穴里淫液顺着流出的模样。最开始的情事太过激烈，松本疼得像是被烙铁捅穿，樱井在他饥渴的穴里不断抽动着，撕咬着他的嘴唇，像只猛兽般掠夺着他的呼吸——好疼，但是诚实的身体愉快地说着爽快，他对自己的敏感无可奈何却对那人的粗暴甘之如饴。  
“你咬得好紧。  
“润好美。  
“……喜欢我吗？”  
喜欢。  
他无声地回答。是喜欢还是爱？这个问题他问过自己无数次，为什么会爱上自己的弟弟？一开始明明只是喜欢的——  
樱井轻柔地拂去他额上的汗珠，黑发汗湿贴在颈后瘙痒着他的心。伴随着两人的轻喘声，他在黏稠的水声和肉体的拍打声里拥住对方，手指用力地掐住樱井的手臂，留下青紫的抓痕。  
指甲太久没修剪了。  
松本在浪潮般的快感中恍惚，身体的愉悦混着痛楚一下一下地拍打着他的脚踝，他似乎能听见远方大海的声音，天地之间仿佛只剩下樱井带给他的无尽的浪骚声。  
“疼吗？”  
他看着自己留下的掐痕和指印，有些甚至在按压下渗出了鲜红的血珠。  
“怎么会疼呢。”  
只要是润君给的，我都喜欢得不得了。  
樱井的嘴唇一张一合，那两片饱满的唇瓣红润而柔软，他就在一小时前第一次体验过它们的触感。——好想亲吻，请你吻我。  
为什么是我呢？  
松本想问，话却堵在嗓子眼说不出口，他被樱井不间断的操弄软了身子，呻吟也支离破碎。那人深深地把他拥进怀里，脸上是餍足而掠取的轻笑——是啊，他自己送上去给人操，被樱井羞辱成荡妇也无可厚非吧？  
“润。”  
樱井轻轻拂过他的脸颊，骨节分明的修长手指白皙而美丽，触碰到的皮肤仿佛被灼烧般瘙痒着。七位天使将盛神大怒的七碗倒在地上——水就变成血了，他恍惚着记起《启示录》*的话语，樱井那支如血般鲜红的玫瑰，在松本眼前不断浮现着。  
“嗯……”  
他轻轻哼了一声，然后在一片白光中迎接了高潮。  
007  
一切都是他挑起的。  
松本不否认自己是个卑鄙的人，至少在樱井翔这个人身上，他的独占欲强到了离谱的程度。冷静下来之后他倚在墙上，看着过分奢华的穹顶，露出了一个虚无的微笑。  
“翔君。”  
他撑着下巴，隔着餐桌看着正在进餐的人。那人吃起东西来还是旧时的模样，像只仓鼠一样往嘴里塞着蛋糕，被美味点亮的眼睛眨巴着看着松本，含着食物就问他，“哥哥不吃吗？”  
玛德琳蛋糕。*  
好香。松本面前的食物一点都没动过，在樱井放开他之后他就一直对着虚空发呆，普鲁斯特顺着这次大脑里的漫步走向了时间之流，然后他说，现实只由记忆构成。——如果没有记忆的话，他和樱井过去的点滴，是不是都不存在于世？  
“我想知道，为什么是她呢？”  
非常的嫉妒。  
松本偷偷拽紧了桌布。他用力到关节发白，脸上还是一贯的云淡风轻，就像是兄长打听自家弟弟女朋友那般自然，“那个女孩子是我们家的女仆吧？”  
“她叫润子。”  
樱井答非所问，眼睛盯着桌布的皱褶不放，蹙起眉头抬眼看着他。松本不敢和他对视，生怕那人看出他眼里掩饰不住的浓厚爱意。那双漂亮的眼睛一如既往的闪亮，只不过这次松本看不清他眼里的深意，他刻意移开视线：“啊，所以呢？为什么是润子？”  
“我很喜欢她。”  
她的名字。  
年轻人站起身，笑着搂过松本的肩。他们贴得很近，和七年前亲密无隙的时光里那样，小狮子蹭着他的脖子撒娇，蹭得松本痒得笑出眼泪，“哥哥不觉得，你的名字和她很像吗？”  
别闹了……他想推开樱井却下不了手，为这多年之后的亲近和肢体接触着迷沉醉。动弹不得的松本强行把自己从幻想中拉出来，感觉自己快要被肮脏的黑水弄湿全身，樱井触碰到的地方就像是被大天使净化过，他强行严肃起来，“翔君、回答问题。”  
“嗯……一定要说也没什么理由啦。”  
他笑眯了眼，一副恋爱中的高中生模样，“她和你很像哦，我最喜欢润君了。”  
说谎！  
松本心下一沉，痛苦蔓延到全身，几经窒息。他注意到自己指尖颤抖，僵硬地站起来差点碰倒酒杯，“抱歉……我有点累，先回房了。”  
“可是润君还没吃饭呢！”  
那人追着松本不放，樱井不依不挠地拦着他不让走，把人按下之后又将餐具塞进他手里，叉起一口沙拉怼到他嘴边，“到底谁是小孩啊？你回来之后就没吃过东西吧？就这么睡觉会难受的。”  
松本偏过头，“……不用了。翔君先忙吧，我饿的话会叫管家的。”  
“不行！”对方的倔脾气上来了，“润君这么瘦，你平时有好好吃饭吗？”  
不要再关心我了。松本绝望地想，他快被不断翻涌着的委屈和痛苦弄得反胃，好难受……在那人的视线下尤甚，他用上目线可怜地望着樱井，“求你了……翔君，我想一个人呆着。”  
樱井沉默了，话都说到这份上了，他反复看了松本几眼，然后对他露出安慰的笑容，委屈地眨巴着眼睛看他，“……那好吧，你要是难受就叫医生哦。我就在你隔壁。”  
“……嗯。”  
他决定了。无论樱井作何反应，他都要把那个女孩送走。  
“你的名字和她很像。”  
008  
“润君？”  
送走女仆的第二天樱井一大早就跑过来敲他的门，松本很早就醒了，他躺在床上看着天花板发呆——自从他回国之后，放空的时间越来越长，只要樱井能偶尔把他带回现实。  
虽然更多时候他更希望樱井能离他远点，明明都撞破了他的秘密还像过去那般对着兄长死缠烂打，这家伙真的已经22岁了么……他站起来开窗，站在高处的让他感觉良好索性挑选了宅子里最高层的房间，可没想到恐高得厉害的樱井也干脆搬到了他的隔壁，“我想要离润君近一点嘛，”当时还是个孩子的金发少年笑出一口白牙，“不看窗外就好啦。”  
清晨的微风舒适地拂过他的脸颊，不时还能听见鸟叫声，这大概是他家建在郊外最大的优势了吧，贴近自然却远离人烟；樱井虽然是到市区上学，但回到家的时候也没什么人陪他吧？女仆的事……也不奇怪。  
“你们兄弟俩关系真好呢。”  
他想起母亲的话，撇了撇嘴。樱井那时听了这话居然好奇地转过去问他，眼里闪着意味不明的光让松本不忍直视，“哥哥喜欢我对吧？是喜欢还是爱？”  
——是喜欢还是爱呢？  
“润君！你起来了吗！”  
樱井还在捶门，没大没小，松本在心里嘀咕了几句还是老老实实去开门，然后看到脸颊通红的年轻人扑到他身上，他心跳瞬间加快了几分，“我听说润子被辞退了？为什么会这样？”  
“……是我做的。”  
“什么？”  
他看着樱井难以置信的眼神，强迫自己和他对视。松本看到樱井眼里墨般的漆黑，沉默了半晌才开口解释，嗓子干涩得说不出话，“你们不合适。”  
不合适？再怎么样也比我合适吧。  
「从我内心深处，我感到我们不应执着什么。  
一切都从我指尖流逝。  
我们想要抓紧的一切都消失了。  
一切消失，如雾如梦。」*  
松本告诉过自己无数次，但他没法放手。指尖紧紧抓住的不是时间也不是樱井翔，而是他那份不愿轻易放弃丢失的真心。  
“因为……你值得更好的人。”  
因为我喜欢你，抱歉。如果照诗里说的，这份感情也会消失吧——所以对不起，我还能再爱你一会，虽然不知道什么时候爱也会逐渐逝去。  
“松本润！”  
樱井气急败坏地喊他的名字，他真的被我惹毛了，还是记忆里的第一次呢，松本恍惚着想道。那人冷冷地把他推进房间，用脚甩上门然后毫不留情地大力贯过将他压在身下。“那好吧，”樱井冷笑着捏住他的下巴，松本被他抓得生疼想要挣扎却被人牢牢按在怀里，不知道什么时候悄然长大了的男孩现在已经是身材精壮的男人了，他甚至粗暴地用膝盖顶开他的双腿不让松本动弹，“那我需要点补偿。”  
“你、你要干什么！”  
他被樱井从来没见过的模样吓到，奋力反抗却被人轻易地压下。樱井捏着他纤细的手腕，手指在凹陷处暧昧地磨擦，贴着他的耳尖调笑着松本颤抖的身子，“润君太瘦了，你看怎么可能挣脱开我啊。”  
“不要……放开我！”  
他从未见过樱井翔这个样子。  
松本眼里，不如说是记忆里的小翔……绝对不是会对他做出这种事的男人。  
闭上眼睛不再挣扎，松本身子打颤，害怕和期待的情绪胡乱地混杂在一起让他心里难耐发痒，樱井火热的躯体紧紧贴在他身上，年轻而旺盛的精力仿佛能燃烧万物，他就是那风，而现在只需一点火星便足以燎原。  
是蝶蜕。  
“乖。”樱井按着松本的肩让他躺在床上，鼻梁甚至贴在他的脸颊上，吐息打在他唇间让他下意识张开嘴，下一秒就被人狠狠地吻住。“润君会很享受的，别急。”  
补偿就是他吗？  
为什么……只是因为那个女孩叫润子吗？  
松本被亲得七荤八素，生理眼泪涌出被欺负得泛红的眼角，他在窒息感中迷糊地想着，感觉自己已经完全沉入了名为樱井翔、无边黑暗的地狱里。  
009  
“唔、啊……放、放开……别亲了……”  
樱井一刻不停地啃咬着他的嘴唇，灵活的舌尖强硬地探进口腔舔遍每一寸土地，他侵略性十足地吻着松本，手上甚至早就把他的睡衣完全解了下来。那人用力地按上他的乳尖，松本从嗓子里发出一声沉闷的尖叫却被樱井的吻封住嘴唇难以出声，一边粉嫩的乳首被无情地玩弄，很快就通红肿胀地挺立起来，“啊……好疼、嗯樱井……翔君……”  
“可是哥哥明明很享受啊。”  
男人笑看他另一边的挺立，然后一口咬上乳晕上的那点黑痣，松本疼得蜷缩起身子的样子在樱井眼里只是像只可爱的小猫，他决定好好惩罚一下贸然就谴走女仆的兄长，“你看你都硬了。”  
不要……  
他才不要在樱井面前……  
明明已经丢盔弃甲了呢，他苦笑着告诉自己，松本润。  
“哥哥有过男朋友吗？”  
樱井低沉的声音在他耳边炸开，不知什么时候少年清亮的声音蜕变成了如此磁性的嗓音，松本只觉半边身子都酥了，他疯狂摇着头试图让自己保有最后一丝尊严。在陌生男人身下承欢是另一件事，而樱井绝对不行——就算是肉体关系他也绝对栓不住这只真正的猛兽，松本痛苦地想着，他也绝对不要承担这过分的爱意，如果是沉沦的话他定不会拖着对方下地狱，哪怕他早就被樱井完全不自知的囚笼死死禁锢其内了。  
而那钥匙早就被他丢掉了。  
“做吗？”  
樱井的语气听起来不像是在开玩笑，他从口袋里拿出套子和润滑液，看得松本头大——他不敢想象樱井为什么会准备好润滑，难道一开始就是打着来上他的主意吗……樱井见他半天没反应，轻轻拍了拍他的脸，动作轻柔得像是恋人间的调情，“你看你都把润子赶走了，我找谁去做啊。”  
“……什么？”  
声音比他想象的还要沙哑，松本被自己动情的身子吓得不轻，他努力想要推开樱井却是徒然，再让那人撩拨一下他真的要主动缠上樱井的腰求欢了。樱井在他耳边轻笑一声，探上他早已勃起的阴茎，“啊、都兴奋成这样了呢哥哥。果然是被男人疼爱过的淫荡身体呢，好敏感。”  
“我没有……不要、不要碰我！”  
后面都开始流水了。  
他感到自己的内裤已经被逐渐润湿，松本无意识地流着泪扭着身子想要躲开，他其实本没有如此敏感，但触碰的人成了樱井翔之后他就难掩兴奋，被人握住脆弱部位的不安让他发着抖不断乞求对方放过，“翔君、你别闹了……我是你哥哥！”  
“唔嗯，但是哥哥也很喜欢吧。”樱井笑着把他的裤子一把扯下，“你看，你都湿透了。”  
内裤被扒下的时候樱井惊讶的表情让松本羞耻难当，他哭叫着让他不要看、快放开他，努力忽视樱井对后穴那摊透明黏液的兴趣，他不用低头也知道自己饥渴的小穴肯定是一张一合吐着水邀请着樱井的进入，“啊……求你别……”  
樱井沉默了几秒，摸了一手透明液体之后举到他面前，“哥哥也太湿了，你比女人水都多……就这么想让我操你？”  
“我没有……”  
求你操我。  
他内心里知道樱井说得对——松本早已在樱井一手掌控的游戏里缴械投降，他心甘情愿地承受对方的欲望，哪怕是发泄也好……和润子一样也好，做代替品也好，虽然理智告诉他绝对不行……  
但是樱井翔对他完全是毒药，一沾就会上瘾的没有解药的毒药。  
何况是樱井主动的邀请呢？  
“不行、不要……”他嘴上不断说着拒绝的话语，小穴却饥渴地蠕动着想要被粗硬的东西破开，樱井死死盯着他一塌糊涂的下体，然后冷静地开始脱衣服。  
010  
被樱井按在床上做了两次之后松本几经失神。  
口水无意识中从嘴角滴落，他双腿大张主动撅起屁股迎合着对方第三次的情潮。捣出白沫的下身被干到麻木，淫水多得弄脏了床单，松本只感觉两人连接的地方传到全身的无限快感斥满了他的大脑，太爽了、被他的小翔压着腿不停操干原来是这么爽……  
不伦是最重的罪恶。  
而松本已经无暇顾及这些了。  
被操开之后他只想把自己完全交给对方，一心沉迷如此畅快的性爱。伦理和感情都被扔到一边，松本在高潮的狂喜中胡乱地想着，时隔七年，现在在操他的是樱井翔，光是这点就让他足够愉悦了。  
“啊……太快了、慢……慢一点翔君、啊……”  
不似刚才那次的温和性爱，第三次插入的樱井做得格外凶猛，他早已在前两次的经验里摸清了松本的敏感带，掐着他的细腰就一刻不停地狠狠顶弄着穴里的凸起，樱井喘着粗气，“你好紧……又湿又热，好可爱。”  
“呜、呜太深……”  
松本被干得呜咽出声，他流着泪抱住樱井的脖子，就像溺水者对待浮木那般视作救命稻草，被那人顶得前后颠倒，不断发出高高低低的呻吟。他有些时候叫得实在太浪了，樱井就会狠狠拍上那片白臀让他差点射出来，“太骚了，夹紧一点。”  
他不知道自己最后到底被樱井折磨到什么地步，清醒过来的时候浑身酸疼布满了爱痕，里外都被清理干净却是赤裸的。他几乎下不了床，裹着床单一瘸一拐地走到窗边才恍然天都黑了——夜色悄然降临，松本打开一点窗户想要吹吹风冷静一下，却被突然出现的樱井翔一把按回床上，给他盖好被子，然后气急败坏地训他，“不穿衣服就下来瞎跑，你成心给自己找病啊？”  
“……翔君。”  
松本喊完他的名字就沉默了。樱井倒也不急，只是坐在床边默默看着他，眼里流转着他不明白的漆黑情愫，看着松本终于抬起头，“我们这算什么？”  
“你觉得呢？”  
他对上樱井的眼睛。  
“……还是忘记这件事吧，我还是你的兄长。”松本最后说，他五味杂陈却选择逃避，轻声叫着他的名字，“翔君。”  
“如你所愿。”  
樱井看着他，嘴唇动了动还是什么也没说，然后起身离去。他想，我有句话在那时没告诉你，没想到你压根就不愿意去听。

*出自《新约圣经》启示录，15:1-16:21。  
*出自普鲁斯特《追忆似水年华》。  
*出自霍夫曼斯塔尔的诗句，关于时间。


	3. 11-16（end）

011  
他逃跑了。  
松本站在一间教堂门前，他在那天之后就紧急买了机票，所有的详细压根没仔细看就下了单，然后就在这个冬天来临之际，伴随着连日阴雨、捉摸不定的阵风、潮湿的空气和纷落的树叶，白昼愈见短促——到了十一月底的时候，冬日已森然盘踞，柏林每天为铁灰色的天空所笼罩，给人以不祥之感。  
现实到底是什么呢？  
他问自己，和樱井翔重逢的日子，只消那欢爱的一天，他的现实生活就不断用一些重复、不着边际的强调和没有条理的情节让他厌烦不堪。痛苦将那天不断凸显出来，他带着旅行的幻想，像波德莱尔那般追索着高贵的灵魂*——  
太可笑了，高贵的灵魂？  
很凑巧的，不如说是命运，他随意挑选的目的地偏偏是under the rose这句话的起源地。*松本在中世纪的建筑间如孤魂野鬼般游走，每当看到大厅之类的天花板、墙上或者桌上镌刻着的玫瑰花纹，就难受到面色惨白。  
他知道自己应该当断则断。  
樱井对他说，如果真的想翻篇他会如他所愿。  
可是他真的想忘记吗？没有必要——对，没有必要。他笑着对自己说，就当是最后的纪念，他甘愿铭记那一刻。被樱井贯穿的时候他的确是喜悦着的，伦理和理智难以抑制的狂喜让他尖叫着达到高潮，哪怕是低贱到了泥里也说不定会开出玫瑰花。  
012  
松本第二天就接到了来自故乡的电话。  
他早就拔了电话卡，旅馆的前台却告诉他有来自日本的来电——他走得太匆忙，谁都能轻易找到他的踪迹。何况这并不是所谓的失踪，他只是希望散心罢了。  
“润君。”  
紧咬着下唇，他听到熟悉的称呼和熟悉的声音，但那并不是那个令他魂牵梦萦的人。小栗旬为他突然放鸽子的行为打来电话，松本这才恍惚自己原来约过小栗吃饭，樱井的事发生得过于突然，完全打乱了他的所有计划。  
——从润子开始。  
“抱歉。”松本下意识道歉，他胡乱解释了一通，沿着微卷的电话线和无线电波对方从日本传来的声音有些失真，混着电流他一下竟有了奇妙的错觉。  
樱井还没有联系过他，也好。  
挂电话前松本突然停下了动作，他突然重新拿起话筒对着那边的友人问了一个莫名其妙的问题，看似疯狂实则是他最深的执念：  
“旬，有个男人给我送了玫瑰。”  
小栗沉默了一下，你是来给我炫耀的？  
“为什么要送玫瑰呢？”  
为什么是玫瑰？对方为他的天然嗤笑了一声，然后摆着手开着玩笑训斥他，他喜欢你呗。是不是自己摘的啊，那他肯定是真爱。  
他眼前闪过樱井手指上的细小伤痕。  
很新，甚至还没开始愈合。  
“可是他小我好多，我该怎么办？”用开玩笑的语气满不在乎地说着，松本吊起了心脏，他屏息凝神，“我们还做过了。”  
嗯……那边人噎了一下，然后沉默许久。那润喜欢他吗？  
喜欢的。  
非常喜欢，甚至是爱。  
他点了点头，也不管小栗旬隔着七个小时的时差压根看不到他的动作这件事。  
润点头了吧？他的大亲友笑着说，喜欢就别放过人家啊，你是不是想单身一辈子啊，到时候别怪我秀恩爱。  
松本挂了电话，“我知道了。”  
013  
「翔君。」  
「我在柏林。」  
「突然离开很抱歉，如果有时间的话，我带你游遍欧洲吧。」  
凛冬将至。  
松本缩着身子把小半张脸埋在围巾里，努力想让自己温暖一点。他想起樱井小时候拉着他冰凉的手放在自己怀里，笑得温柔又灿烂，像永远都不会熄灭的小太阳一样发散着无边的热量，我努力会让润君不冷的！  
好冷。  
来这里没几天，气温就开始急速下降，松本就差给自己全身贴满了暖宝宝，不停往掌心喝气还是冷得发抖。  
他很想念他的小翔火热的掌心。  
他的小翔？他的小翔已读未回。  
脸上架着巨大的墨镜，松本把手揣在兜里把自己裹成吉祥物，然后在德国著名的玫瑰小镇漫无目的地瞎逛。这个时候外面压根没有玫瑰，虽然这里也并不是像薰衣草花海那般以此闻名于世——他倒是在路过温室的时候看到里面盛开着的玫瑰，火红的鲜花怒放着，红到发黑是鲜血的颜色。  
松本低着头赶路，感觉自己腿都快冻麻了。日本应该很暖和吧？他有些后悔起来，至少东京是个有人气的地方。  
“啊，抱歉。”  
撞上某位行人的时候他下意识道歉，松本没抬头只是用英语说了对不起，也不去管德语到底是什么，之后擦肩而过的时候那人带着笑意的声音在耳边响起：“润君，你撞得我好疼。”  
他抬头，然后撞上樱井翔深沉的眸子。  
他的小翔笑着看他，然后摘下兜帽露出一头金黄的乱发，耳骨上的耳钉在一旁朦胧的白中闪着绚丽的光彩。他的笑容和七年前一样，带着隐秘的侵略性和绝对灿烂的阳光少年感。  
松本感觉自己眼前湿润了。  
014  
他和樱井并排走着。  
松本比他高上那么一点，他本就显得年轻，这时站在一起倒也真像是他没年长几岁的亲兄长，深一脚浅一脚回到旅馆的时候外面已经开始飘雪了。  
啊，下雪啦。  
对方像个小孩子一样挥舞着手臂拉着他出去接雪，松本觉得好笑，他在德国见到的初雪下得意外得小，落到手上转瞬而逝。樱井举着手给他看水迹，流露出点可惜的语气，喊他的名字。  
嗯。松本应了一声，没去看他。  
你连我为什么染了头发都不问，我好伤心。樱井可怜巴巴地看着他，小狮子像是回到了小时候软乎乎的模样，“润君。”  
老板娘在他们面前经过，露出了一个微笑，用英语夸他们兄弟好亲密。  
“不是兄弟，是情侣哦。”  
樱井翔笑着回答。  
松本没理他，僵着脸对着面露惊讶但很快就化作温和笑意的年长者点了点头。樱井走过来拉他的手，强行撑开他的手指淡出笑意，和他十指相握的时候松本几乎错觉被那人掌心的温度烫伤，“润君，回去吧。”  
“回哪去？”他平静反问，像一潭死水般没有任何波动，“回不去了，翔君。”  
那人执拗地重复了一次，“可以的。”  
“你将头发染成黄色……也不是那个过去的小翔了。”  
润子。他想自己大概跨不过去这道坎了，特别是之前被樱井像润子一样对待的时候，他又惊又喜，冷静下来之后却是无边的绝望和痛楚，“抱歉。我明天带你出去参观吧，下雪了，今天就先回房休息吧。”  
樱井沉默，他最后抬起眼看着松本冷淡的眼睛，“是因为润子吗？哥哥你吃醋了？”  
吃醋？他以什么身份去吃醋？如果他真的是樱井翔的男友，这就不是吃醋而是出轨了吧？  
内心连连发出质问，松本的脸色越发难看起来，他冷淡地看着樱井却被那人抢了白，声线低沉而危险，“润君喜欢我吧？我一直都知道。”  
“诶？”  
他在喉咙里发出一声呜咽，半天说不出话来。  
“我七年前就知道了。”樱井说，双唇一张一合，“我一直在等你。”  
“等我什么？”他舔了舔嘴唇，干涩地冒出这么一句。  
樱井看着他，眼神深沉，“等你愿意告诉我的那天——我们明明不是兄弟，润君，为什么你不愿意接受我呢？明明喜欢我却不愿意认识到自己的心？”  
“不……怎么……”  
他早就无力抵抗，缴械投降。  
“我希望在你回国之后就对你示爱，但却被润君撞见那种事。”他的小翔闭上眼睛撑住额头，面露痛苦，“我实在是太想你了……”  
“……所以呢？”  
——他在期待着什么？  
“所以是润子。”那人下定决心似地抬头和他对视，“就像我一直说的，因为她的名字和你很像，叫她的时候会让我想起你。”  
那也不能……他在心里嘶吼，喉咙却像是被扼住般说不出话来，“……你别这样……”  
“我真的、真的很想你。  
“是从什么时候起认识到的？我想要润君，润君明明也是这样想的吧？  
“你喜欢我这个样子对吗？我可以为你再次染成这个发色，带上耳钉和脐环，只要润君喜欢。  
“为什么要离开我呢。  
“和你做的那次我幸福得快要哭出来，只差直接告诉润君我爱你了。  
“但是你根本不愿意听。润君对我说请就当什么事都没发生，我怎么可能接受的了？然后你一言不发就离开了，就这么不愿意接受我吗？  
“润君，我喜欢你，一直都是。”  
樱井的爱太火热，他害怕被灼伤却如飞蛾扑火，从来无法真正离开地投身其中。  
没由来地，松本只是淡淡地反问了一句，“是喜欢还是爱？”  
那人一楞，随即就笑了。  
“是爱哦。”  
015  
“还是把头发染回来吧，都长大了。”  
被樱井翔按在旅馆房间床上的时候松本摸着他的黄毛喃喃自语，他的确如樱井所说狂热地爱着他的小翔的这个造型，横冲直撞的年轻人这个样子将自己的魄力毫不掩饰地释放出来，浑身上下都闪着光彩，耀眼得让他难以直视。  
他从来就无法抵抗七年前的樱井翔散发的魅力。  
恍惚着被樱井吻上的时候，松本想，现在的小翔也是——让他无路可退的同时，心甘情愿将自己送到狮子的嘴边被吞吃下肚。  
“好。”  
樱井一口答应，他抚摸着松本的脸，动作极尽温柔就仿佛对一件玻璃制品，连亲吻都是小心翼翼的，搂住腰身倒在床上的时候也护住他的后脑，生怕松本感到哪怕一点不适。  
他想粗暴地对待对方，樱井知道松本喜欢这个——但他舍不得，这么好的兄长他不忍让松本受到一点伤害，哪怕是自己表达爱意的痕迹也不行。  
“嗯……翔、快一点……”  
松本被他压着细细亲吻，他无限虔诚地从那人光洁饱满的额头开始吻起，神情极其认真，英挺的眉眼里闪烁的是浓浓的爱意，“别急，我想要好好看看你。”  
“你……以后随便怎么看，”怀里的人淡出一个甜美的笑容，“现在，操我。”

他抱住樱井赤裸的脊背，对方凸起的肩胛骨随着动作伸展开，仿佛天使呼扇着的翅膀——松本曾经听过某种说法，肩胛骨就是鸟类祖先退化而来的展翅——他沉迷于那里光滑细腻的手感，薄薄一层肌肉下是形状精致的骨头，好看又极为诱人。  
骨音。  
如果樱井的每一块骨头都会发出声音的话，大概是鸣奏着的一曲斥满爱意的钢琴曲吧，正如他会在松本面前弹的，虽然技法生疏但情感过剩。  
他很喜欢。  
樱井注意到他的出神，在他下唇上轻轻咬了一口，含着松本主动探出的舌尖话说得含糊不清，倒是一副可爱的模样，“你不专心。”  
“嗯、别磨蹭。”  
松本哼了一声抬起腰将自己送到樱井怀里，任由对方带着薄茧的手指在他身上滑动游走，似挑逗又似抚慰，在肚脐那里轻轻划着圈。别玩了，松本轻喘几声，他故意凑到樱井耳边厮磨，像是刻意发泄自己一直以来积在心头的不满，你不行吗？  
“……我不想让你太辛苦，润君。”  
那人顿了一瞬，然后狠狠地将他贯在床垫里，松本被他粗暴的动作弄疼却感到更加的兴奋：他感到后穴开始湿润，前方早就高高抬起了头，就是这样——  
请更过分地对待我吧，翔君。他对自己说，听见颅内反复回荡的回音，“我不是在做梦吧……”  
“我就在这里，润。”樱井在他耳边叹息，然后将自己整根送了进去。  
被填满的感觉让松本飘飘欲仙，他倒吸了一口气，适应一开始被破开的痛楚之后之后，他抓住樱井的手臂将自己上身撑高，愉快地小幅度扭着腰肢，“可以了，翔君——”  
樱井捉住他半张的小嘴，用力而深情地吻了下去。  
016  
“这样好吗？小翔怎么说也是我的弟弟吧？”  
“难道哥哥很介意吗？刚才你不是很高兴吗、下了床就不认人？”  
“……我才没有，自己去找女人的是谁？”  
“可是润君有交过好多男朋友呢，还有女朋友——哪怕是半年一任、一周一次，七年下来也差不多三四百次了吧？这些都不是你欠我的吗？”  
“哪有你说得那么多？还有凭什么是我欠你啊。”  
“不可以吗，我可是缺少了哥哥的七年啊。”  
“……我知道了。”松本贴上那人的唇，“那就……送我99朵玫瑰，我再把接下来的七年送给你好了。”  
“只有七年？我总感觉我很亏啊。”  
“好吧，那就十四年、二十一年吧……到时候我都老了，你可不许嫌弃我。”  
“你知道我不会的。”樱井顶着他的额头，愉快地和松本接吻，“这下就不会孤独了吧？七的倍数可不是质数哦，哥哥。”  
-END-

*摘自阿兰·德波顿，《旅行的艺术》。  
*德语词根为unter der Rosen，在古代德国的宴会厅、会议室及酒店餐厅，天花板上常画有或刻有玫瑰花。


End file.
